In the past, the equipment and process for manufacturing connecting rods required a large area of the plant floor and took numerous individual machining operations. The prior known process included loading the parts at the beginning of the processing stream. After loading, the raw connecting rods are passed through an audit weight operation before entering a rough grind operation. After the rough grind operation, the connecting rods pass through a rough bore operation. After passing through the rough bore operation, a bolt hole drilling operation is then performed. After the bolt hole drilling operation, the connecting rods pass through a primary washer and then to a crack and assemble operation. After the crack and assemble operation, the connecting rods are passed through a finish grind operation before passing through a finish bore operation. An oil squirt hole drilling operation is then performed prior to a hone and final gauge operation. Following the final gauge and hone operation, a final wash is performed prior to unload. This process requires numerous individual machines for each step of the operation. In particular, the boring operations require several machines in order to perform the rough bore and the bolt hole drilling, as well as the finish boring operations. The numerous individual machines required to perform these operations take up an extensive amount of valuable plant floor space.